Demon Tower
Demon Tower is in the Forbidden Temple, Which is located in Nula Valley. The Demon Tower is home to the Undead monsters of Metin2 along with Death Reaper. Players go do Demon Tower to get to the Sixth floor and upgrade equipment. While others go past the Sixth floor and continue to the 9th floor to kill the Death Reaper. Demon Tower Run Guide Video Walkthrough by Metin2sukkubus. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlUgdRd2g60 Part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAo6ieyciGA&feature=fvw Part 2 Guide from www.Z8Games.com forums by user Valesca and Millsyy Floor 1--This floor has only normal demons, who don't attack if not hitted, only 2 groups called "Demonics" are there and agressive, as they get killed they respawn in a stronger demon.[ Inside this floor 1 there is a metin lvl 50 (spawns Plagued mobs) if that metin gets broken, all who is in floor 1 will be teleported to floor 2 Floor 2-- About 2/3 are normal demons but agressive, however there still the same dmg dealers as floor 1. 1/3 of the floor is "demonic", who respawn after first death. The object of floor 2 is pretty simple kill all mobs. After that all players inside floor 2 get teleported to floor 3. Floor 3 mainly same as floor 2 but i do have the feeling there are more mobs, but at same 1/3 to 2/3 Demonics about. Special about this floor is, that it has a demon king (lvl 75 ) and Flying Skull (lvl73). Object of the floor is killing all floor, including the king (drops skill book and weapon (lvl 55-60) and pots) Floor 4-- metin floor This is a floor with only 1 metin at first, a lvl 55 (spawns Elite Esoteric mobs; tormentors,ect). Now here comes the part that orginased party's get up fast or a party that doesn't reach top at all. After the lvl 55 metin, about 10 lvl 60 metins spawn, if 1 person only killed the metin, that person gets the list of coordinates of all metins, now the number before the last is the coordinate of the metin witch makes you go teleport to next floor. its something like 456244 witch would result in a metin at 456 244, thats the only reason ppl call only 1 should attack this metin. After the lvl 60 metin has been broken, you teleport to next floor. Note that only the lvl 55 and the key-metin lvl 60 drop items/skill book. Floor 5-- demonic floor This is the hardest floor so far, the entire room is filled with 70 % demonics and 30 % normal demons. Also introducing 2 new mobs Ghost of Grudge and Skull Swod Master both lvl 72 and hve two lives. The thing is that about 5 groups will attack the spawn position, witch could be your death, If u have a slower pc or internet connection, you are lucky, as you spawn slower. In case you have the power to kill, then kill, if not, don't fight, tank the damage, but remember to NOT run, as you just lure more demon(ics)on yourself, and only will die faster. Also, if you lure over group, more ppl will die, resulting in more demon(ics) going after you. Mostly the tank player will run out and run around the floor tanking them all. Mind, as good as these guys are, they can die just like you can, so don't lure extra unless they ask for it. There, lets say we made it on that floor and most of the mobs got killed after a few minutes, complete floor will spawn full with mobs again about 70 % demonics so now there are 2 possible options to make this work, first if you have a main tank, you go in a formation, its just going as close as possible to the wall, all on 1place. The less room you take as a group, less mobs will turn aggessive and attack the group. This way of doing runs, is the easiest for you, as you only kill like 2 or 3 groups and the main tank/ subtanks make the run. Remember to stay close to the group as there will be always a few high lvl's protecting the party. The second possibility is that you are in a party w/o main tank, this is harder, for starters, but is still do-able to reach top. Most of the times, they go inside a central spot and everyone has to fight. Again, running will only result in a big time masacre and you'll all turn into demons yourselves. After the second spawn, if you are lucky, one of the mobs will have dropped an "Unlock stone". You need to drag it from you're inventory to a random seal (pillar) and the seal and stone will disappear. In case you are unable to reach a pillar safely, give it to a player/tank who can. It has no value, since after 4 min, its gone. This respawning will keep going every 3mins, untill (1) you open all seal and go next floor (2) run out of time (you have 20 min). Before someone opens last seal, ppl will call ON HORSE, witch means you should go on you're horse, witch would maybe solve a bug. Storing the horse would appear to solve this bug as well Floor 6-- Blacksmith floor Most of players do it for this after you completed the 5the floor, this floor is harder then floor 5 it spawns 90 % Demonics and 10 % higher lvl demons. The target is to kill complete room, but as you will go further you will find the proud great demon (lvl75) king. He should be killed AFTER all other mobs are killed. After demon king, you will find 1 of the 3 skilled blacksmiths offering their services to you (a level 70+ character must talk to the Black Smith to bring the floor up to continue past floor 6) Floor 7-- break the Metin of Death's to make the floor spawn. Then break the lvl 70 metins to drop an old box, Open the old boxes untill you find an elite map. Afterwards right click the map to go to next floor. Floor 8-- Kill all the mobs untill you drop an elite demon conseal key. Then find the stone afterwards drag the key onto the stone to go to next floor. Floor 9-- Simply kill all mobs then go for the Death Reaper. (kill all mobs before killing the reaper.)